So Nice to See You
by Tashwampa
Summary: Percy couldn't believe it. After  all this time. She was only more amazing


**AN: I'm on a roll you guys! Anyway, this is my take on how Annabeth and Percy reunite. I know there's lots of them, but hey. I'm probably gonna be powned by Rick's take. Or he could have Annabeth be at Rome already to avoid Percy. Ugh, knock on wood. Anyway, here it is I guess. By the way, I wrote this forever ago, after I read Son of Neptune, so forgive me if it comes out less than satisfactory.**

Percy

It was here. _Argo II_. Annabeth was on that ship. Wise Girl. He'd been craving to see her, since he'd gotten all his memories back. Her blonde hair(he _really_ loved her hair) and her grey eyes that would search the area and determine if it was safe. He hoped she hadn't moved on. If she'd gotten another boyfriend. . .

"Frank, Percy! It's landing, look! Wow, it's really big." Hazel exclaimed her eyes wide. Frank simply stared in wonder and breathed out.

"I'm glad they're on our side. They seem kind of badass." Another camper turned and gave him a strange look. Frank flushed and cleared his throat. With a great thud, that shook the ground as the war boat landed; silence ensued. Reyna stepped forward and projected her voice, strong and calm.

"This is praetor of Camp Jupiter. Please leave your ship, so that we may congregate." she said. A few moments passed before several people descended from the boat. It was the boy who'd made that message. Leo something. He saw Hazel stiffen and saw Frank grab hold of her hand. Next was a girl who was probably Native American and her eyes shifted colors. She radiated power, and Percy wondered if the two were part of the prophecy. After her came a girl with spiky black hair wearing all black. She saw Percy fairly quickly and gave him a wink.

"Is that Annabeth?" whispered Frank his eyebrows shooting up and his face showing surprise. Percy scrunched his face and shook his head, chuckling.

"No, that's Thalia she's a friend of mine. Daughter of Zeus." he said.

"Oh my." Hazel murmured. Thalia was followed closely by someone who could only be Jason. Percy deduced this by the people in the crowd gasping and a few _"Jason!"_ exclamations. He felt it was a good deduction. Finally, Annabeth got off the boat. Percy had always thought she was pretty, but now? After not seeing her for months?(not that he was awake that whole time)Right now, she looked more beautiful than Aphrodite, not that he'd let the goddess know that. Her curly, blonde hair was pulled into a sufficient ponytail. He'd noticed that she let it grow out. It grew just pass her shoulders. Her grey eyes were sharp, as he knew they'd be, however there was something. . . off. She didn't look quite right She seemed dazed. Though with all of this architecture, she could be dazed. He saw her eyes frantically search the area and she frowned deeply. Before he could step forward to make himself known Reyna spoke again.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter. I am praetor of this camp. Am I speaking to the leader of your camp?" she asked. She spoke to Leo who backed up and chuckled.

"Um, no. That's not me. You're looking for her. That scary girl, oh, sorry, the blonde, scary girl." he clarified. He saw Annabeth roll her eyes slightly.

"That would be me I guess. But, I have a request. Where is Perseus Jackson?" she asked her tone fierce. Reyna looked surprised and turned around to look at the crowd and found Percy. She beckoned him forward. Annabeth's eyes searched for whatever Reyna was looking at. She saw Percy and her hands went up to her mouth and her eyes shined.

"Percy?" she murmured. Many of the Romans looked confused and whispered to each other.

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"She's hot.  
>"Who's kid do you think she is?"<p>

"Annabeth?" he called. She nudged Leo out of the way who was standing in front of her, and came to the invisible barrier between the camps. Percy ran towards her, and without a second thought he crossed this barrier and gripped her in a hug.

"Do you know who I am?" she demanded her eyes misting. She absorbed his every feature. She traced a few scars and shook her head.

"Where did you get those…? Nevermind. Percy Jackson, do you know _who I am?_" The last part of her question was frantic and he smiled.

"Are you doubting me, Wise Girl?" he said, knowing the nickname would convince her. She gasped and held on tighter, kissing his chest through his shirt.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. You scared me." She said. She stepped back and he braced himself for the punch he would surely receive. She didn't disappoint.

"Next time, though put up a fight, you know? Make some noise. Yell or something." She said giving him a relieved smile. He laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks, for the advice. I'll be sure to fight a goddess whenever they try to kidnap me." Percy teased his eyes sparkling, with happiness. Annabeth simply rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm. He grasped her arm and gestured for Frank and Hazel to join them. When they got there. Hazel stuck her hand out for Annabeth to shake.

"It's nice to meet you. Percy's been talking about you a lot." Hazel smiled. Annabeth snuck a glance at Percy, who winked, though she could see his blush.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Frank, this is Hazel." He said slinging his arm around her shoulder. Annabeth nodded and gripped Percy's hand with her other one. Before anymore words could be said Thalia and Grover came forward.

"Really Jackson? No, heartfelt reunion for us? Just so you know though, I'm _not_ hugging you." Thalia called. She was seemingly at ease with the Romans and walked straight by Reyna with a respectful nod. Percy grinned and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Nice to see you too. How are the Hunters?" he asked.

"The same. Killed any monsters recently?" she teased. He nodded.

"A few." Grover came forward and gave Percy what girls would call a man-hug.

"Nice toga." Grover said uncomfortably. Percy glanced down then flushed.

"Yeah, they're not of style yet here." He explained wryly. Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You look very official." Octavian chose this very moment to speak up. He came through brandishing his dagger and a destroyed teddy bear.

Grover pulled his breath through his teeth and made an annoyed noise.

"Enough of this! Reyna, we need these Greeks out of here! They will only bring hardship in this time of war." He said, his words dramatic.

"Who is _that_?" Annabeth asked her lip coming up in an almost disgusted manner.

"Octavian. He killed my panda." Percy explained. Thalia shook her head and Grover looked genuinely sad. Annabeth sighed and watched him with sharp eyes.

"I don't like the way he keeps looking at you with that knife." She said her voice slightly tight with anger. Percy rubbed her knuckles and kissed her cheek. She flushed.

"Eh. I'm alright. He just wants to be praetor and Jason and I took that away. And now Jason's here. So he can't be praetor." He explained. If he knew her she would have studied Roman history and mythology just to stay with everyone during the war. He was right.

"Yes. Unless you or Jason dies." She grabbed the hilt of her knife and continued to watch Octavian.

_`Well. At least she's here.'_ And the thought brought him a sense of peace, and contentment.

**AN: Okay, I admit. This was a long time coming, but it was kind of a fail. So I'll probably redo it. Maybe I'll do a countdown when the next one is about to come out. But yeah, also does anyone read author's notes? Because I feel like they aren't read, and that's where information comes from. So if you don't you should. But then again if you don't you probably aren't reading this either…Oh well. Anyway. Hope you at least enjoyed this, and have a good day/evening/morning.**


End file.
